Stolen
by curly-sue-not-sue
Summary: You couldn't help but wonder if, in a normal life, in a normal world, she would notice someone like you. 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional songfic. Oneshot.


**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>We watch the season pull up its own stakes<br>_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week  
><em>

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
><em>

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

You always did what your mother said. This time was no different.

You were told to 'entice' Cameron Morgan and _make_ her trust you. Your job was to study her, to prepare yourself to live in her school and learn everything you could about her. You were told to be someone beside yourself, to simply become a completely different person. You were going to be confident yet sweet; cocky yet gentlemanly. This was going to be the mission that would earn the trust of the Circle of Cavan leaders; this mission would prove your worth as an assassin, as one of the 'bad guys'.

You just didn't count on liking her more than she liked you.

The day of you mission came sooner than you wanted it too, blowing in like the cold winter wind. One by one, your friends each chose a girl to tail until it was your turn. You friends, the few that you had, anyway, told you to pick someone 'hot', a girl who would make the tailing actually entertaining instead of the chore it was meant to be. But you went against what they said to do; you chose the girl who wasn't considered pretty, who was passed over by every one else because her face and profile weren't considered extraordinary.

You didn't know why you were assigned to tail her, or even what secrets she supposedly held. Still, even without the mission, you would have chosen her.

You followed her and her friend, who was chosen by Grant. You listened to the comms unit in you ear as she talked about a boy you'd only heard of, watched her from a distance as she expertly avoided the other tails and did what she was trained to do.

Still, she wasn't good enough; you knew that she never would be, no matter how many years she trained.

You followed her to the elevator, stood in that small space with her as she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs. She seemed nervous, tense; you couldn't help but wonder what she was like when she was peaceful, when she was no one else but Cammie Morgan.

You couldn't help but wonder if, in a normal life, in a normal world, she would notice someone like you.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

You lived in her world, a world that you had never dared to even dream of; a world of fancy foods and formal exams, bright futures and connections. You started to wonder about the other side of the law- was it really as good as it seemed? Were the people in that business any better than the people in your family's business?

You began to wonder. Your heart started to change. You started to want something better than what was set out for you, something that was brighter and more promising, a future that led you straight to Cammie. You told yourself that she wasn't the reason you changed, that you wanted it just because you wanted to do be remembered for doing good things instead of bad.

You were never really able to convince yourself.

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

Before the ball, or exam, or dance, or whatever the hell it was, you weren't really sure about her. You liked her, that was a given, but did you love her? Maybe. Probably not.

But when you saw her in that dress, when she came down those stairs in those shoes she couldn't walk in, her hair all twisted up, her face smiling and relaxed, you knew...

You just knew.

Still, that didn't stop you from avoiding her afterwards.

You needed to get a grip, you told yourself; she was a target. She was a target, and nothing more. But still, you couldn't help but fall for her anyway; you even forgot that she was being chased by your mother, a murderous assassin who was willing to do anything to get her hands on Matthew Morgan's daughter, for a little while.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart  
><em>

You left her that spring, her kiss still lingering with you as you made your mandatory visit to your mother. She asked how the mission went, what you found out, whether Cammie was an attainable target, and so on. You were supposed to answer all of those questions with the answers she wanted to hear, your report detailed and useful; there were a lot of things you were 'supposed' to do. You didn't do any of those things.

Instead, you ran away from home. But since it wasn't really home, let's just say that you ran away. You ran in pursuit of a girl who knew nothing about you, who was going to be attacked by your own mother, who probably didn't feel a fraction of the things that you felt for her; you knew it was crazy, but you knew that you would give your life for her if you had to.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Thus began the almost impossible task of guarding Cammie Morgan.

You could see that she didn't trust you; she never did, really. You could see that she was going to do whatever it took to protect her friend, even though she was throwing herself onto the path of harm's way by doing so_. _You could see that what you were doing was crazy, that she would probably be kidnapped anyway_, _that everything you did for her would be worthless in the end.

Still, you chased after her. When someone steals your heart, it's impossible not to watch out for the person holding it.

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

When you saw her in London, the snow falling all around you, her smile warm as she wore your jacket, you almost told her everything. The words- "I love you, Cammie Morgan"- were on the tip of your tongue, filling up your mouth as your heart beat faster and faster. Your hand was so close to hers- you could have changed everything then. In that one single, beautiful second, your whole world could have been completely different.

Who knows. Maybe she would have told you she loved you back.

Joe's life, however, was more important. Those words made the long, weary trek from your mouth to your heart as you asked her if she knew where he was_. _She didn't.

They had him, then. You knew they did. He was gone, just like she would be if she wasn't careful.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_  
><em>You are the best one, of the best ones<em>  
><em>We all look like we feel<em>

You had a new mission. You had a new purpose; take down the Circle of Cavan die trying. By then, you didn't even hide the fact that you loved her; by then, she was your only reason for living.

Your life became nothing but running from both sides of the law, dodging bullets, never knowing if you were going to be alive the day after today. You couldn't help but remember life before purpose, back when the only thing that mattered was Cammie in that red dress. When you slept, when you dreamed, you dreamed of that night, about how your life could be like that one day. Sure, the chances were a million in one_, _but there wasn't anyone stopping you from dreaming.

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my..._

_You have stolen my heart_

Maybe someday, you'll get the chance to tell her.

Maybe someday, she'll know that she has stolen your heart.


End file.
